kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Cloak Society (unofficial)
The Black Cloak Society is a the name of the Society of the Black Cloak as it is usually referred to by the fans. They see it as a shadowy organization made up of political dignitaries, malevolent wizards, witches, magicians, and sorcerers who desire power both magical and political. The see speculate that that the organization has vast levels of influence and power in kingdoms across the world of Daventry. They include many of the villains of the King's Quest Games as members of the group in the fan games and fan fiction. Membership (Fan Games) AGDI Universe In the AGDI games several members appear including a few non-canon memberships; *Morgeilen (The Father) *Hagatha (unofficial) (Sister) *Caldaur (Brother) *Manannan (unofficial) (Brother) *Mordack (unofficial) (Brother) *Lolotte (unofficial) (Sister) *Malicia (unofficial) (Sister) *Shadrack (unofficial) (Brother) *Abdul Alhazred (unofficial) (Brother) Note: In KQ2RTS, Neither Shadrack nor Abdul Alhazred are mentioned (though the game does reference a few other details from KQ6). KQ3R gives a few more clues about the motives of the various members of the society, in fact showing that all the members had similar goals involving conquering various kingdoms taking them from unbelievers, in order to take over the entire world for the Father, and prepare for the coming Ascension. The duties to the Father for each member of the society, is to usurp control from the unfaithful, and destroy all who oppose the Black Cloaks, so that the world may be prepared for the Great Day of Ascension. In KQ2:RTS, the Black Cloak Society was formed almost a millennium before when Morgeilen left the service of Daventry following the his brother's choice to give up his power to the cosmos. Morgeilen went into hiding, changed his identity to The Father, and started searching for 'the item'. He brought together like minded followers whose sole reason was to increase their powers and prepare for Morgeilen's Ascension in one thousand years. With Morgeilen missing, Granthithor became the successor to the throne of Daventry. Morgeilen learned he needed the Crown of the First King in order to find the item, and plotted against King Graham to obtain it. It could not be taken, but had to be given to to The Father willingly, or passed on to him through normal succession. Morgeilen hoped to have Graham killed in Kolyma, so that the kingdom would make him the new successor. Everyone in the society prepared for Morgeilen's future Ascension. They knew when the appointed time came, only his faithful would be rewarded, and the unenlightened would perish. For the Ascension would not only give Morgeilen, his brother's ultimate power, but would also most likely destroy the the world. Only those who were faithful members of the Society would survive. Hagatha and Caldaur joined forces to rule over Kolyma. They were also ordered to kill Graham, so that the father could become the next heir to Daventry. Manannan kidnapped Alexander to weaken Daventry's resolve, while the Father attempted to manipulate Graham into giving him the crown willingly. Lolotte not only assisted Malicia and weakened Etheria by kidnapping Edgar. She also nearly conquered Tamir by stealing Genesta's amulet, and taking her powers. Malicia made several attempts at conquering Eldritch and Etheria from her own sister and brother-in-law. Shadrack and Abdul Alhazred were in cahoots to conquer the Green Isles. "Morgeilen and Shadrack were meant to be different people. Not alternate forms. The Father doesn't really take alternate forms, btw. The way you see him at the end of KQ2+ was how he always looked and his "Gervain"-disguise is simply him with his hair tied back in a ponytail and different clothes."-Erpy In Romancing the Stones, Hagatha had asked Angelina by letter if she wanted to join the their secret society due to her magic prowess, but was later denied membership because she stole Hagatha's nightingale which was the main ingredient in a youth potion that they both wanted. Angelina was presumably killed by Hagatha, while Graham was hiding in the basement of the antique shop. Manannan had sent a letter to Hagatha discussing the plans of the Father, and how they intended to fulfill it. In Romancing the Stones, the members of the Black Cloak Society call themselves Brothers and Sisters. The Father is the term that Morgeilen gave himself to denote his leadership of the society. Hagatha has a black cloak within her cave, and in a note to Angelina she mentions that black is the dress code for the community she belongs to. Lavidia mentioned that Caldaur used to practice magic, and hints that he was part of a society where his black cloak meant something to them. Caldaur later admits to having been a member of the society. Later on Hagatha, and The Father discuss he is still a member of their group, and he is ordered kill Graham. Later on Caldaur would terminate his membership to their brotherhood, upsetting Hagatha and The Father. In the final scene of the game, he is no longer wearing a black cloak. Coincidentally, Morgeilen shares the title 'the Father' with Lucreto. However there is no connection between the two characters. TSL universe The TSL, the 'Black Cloak Society'' is a race of wizards and their organization. While most of the race are evil, there are rare few good ones that fight against plans of their organization. It is said there are six or seven evil members who were still in contact with each other around the time of the KQ series and TSL. These are the known members so far;'' Black Cloaks don't necessarily see themselves as evil but rather see the world as neither black or white and that motivations of even those who consider themselves "Good" may also be doing things for an evil reason. *Triumvirate *Shadrack (Brother/Leader) *The Father (unofficial) (?) *Manannan (Brother/Second in Command) *Abdul Alhazred (Brother) *Lolotte (Sister) *Hagatha (Sister) *Mordack (Brother) *Pandora (Sister) *Valanice (Sister) *Rosella (Sister) *Alexander (Brother) *Witch of the Dark Forest (unofficial) (Sister) *Lucreto (unofficial) (Brother) A thousand years ago there existed a dark cult and race of the worst and most evil wizards in the world. A despicable force that grew stronger each passing year. At first they only caused minor problems. But they steadily became a stronger force and a menace to all the lands. They formed and drew there names from the Silver Cloak Society whom they were the antithesis. The society of dark wizards wanted nothing more than power, it turned some of them into dark beasts. Inhuman walking shadows, with this power they ravaged the lands, killed innocents and brought suffering wherever they went. This was the beginning of a war, and by all accounts it was truly devastating. The Silver Cloaks crafted a weapon to defeat the dark wizard who lead the Silver Cloaks. It was used to trap the Shadows (unofficial) inside. Shadrack appears and attacks Alexander magically, and then attacks Rosella at her wedding. Causing both to fall into a deep sleep. He then vanishes leaving behind his black cloak. As of yet, his reasons for attacking the royal family are unknown, and King Graham worries that he is still watching the family. A subgroup of members of the Society refer to themselves as The Family (unofficial), this includes the 'father' (so far unknown individual), as well as brothers and sisters including Abdul Alhazred, Mordack, Manannan, Witch of the Dark Forest, and Lucreto. This organization includes several individuals known as mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers. It may also include sons and daughters. Abdul Alhazred was locked away in the Castle dungeons having been put on trial, see The Four Winds. But later escaped with the help of Lucreto and the Witch of the Dark Forest. They made it Mordack's Island where they resurrected Mordack. The Witch later died from the process of resurrecting Mordack. The Black Cloak Society is currently trying to obtain Pandora's Box (unofficial) in order to release the Shadows trapped inside. One of which is apparently the leader of the Black Cloak Society. Pandora, Valanice, and the Royal twins Rosella and Alexander represent the rare 'Black Cloaks with good intentions'. Malicia is the sister of Titania and the Dream Weaver (though Dream Weaver may not be their brother in TSL?), thus if she turns out to be a Black Cloak, she would connect them together as members of the Black Cloak race as well (but obviously 'good' members). Edgar is the son of Malicia, and niece of Titania, and thus would be descended from the Black Cloak race as well if Malicia is a Black Cloak. IA universe *Shadrack *Shamir Shamazel *Abdul Alhazred *Mordack *Manannan In the IA universe there is so far no direct mention of the Black Cloaks. Though a few of the usual suspects of the official series are nodded too so far. Shamir for example shows up in Llewdor in his old man in the black cloak disguise. The game has Mordack and his brother plotting the death of Alexander, and sending the body to his parents to cause them further pain. Though Abdul is not physically mentioned, his existence is alluded to via Shamir's appearance. Similarly Shadrack's existence can also be assumed, as he is connected to Shamir and Abdul, and is part of the official universe, that the unofficial remake builds itself upon. Other than that there is no evidence Manannan is necessarily a 'Black Cloak'. Likewise there is no evidence that Hagatha is a Black Cloak or that she is the sister to the brothers (as she is not mentioned). The lack of direct references to the Black Cloaks downplays their importance, and leaves out the conspiracy theories seen in most of the fan games. Membership (Fan Fiction) Cassima's Quest *Shadrack (Leader) *Manannan (unofficial) *Mordack (unofficial) *Hagatha (unofficial) *Abdul Alhazred (unofficial) *Parents of the Manannan For a long time there was no such thing as the Black Cloak Society. All wizards were good. The parents of Manannan were fine people. While Manannan and Mordack were still children, the wizard's brother, Manannan's uncle Shadrack entered the wizards home as a guest. He cast a spell upon the whole family to become evil. Then he simply vanished into the night. The next day the wizard, Manannan's father, who had always been so kindhearted, became mean and cruel. He simply dropped out from the Society of Wizards and started his own society, the Black Cloaks. At first the only members were those three (mother, father, and Manannan). The wizard's wife also had two more children, Hagatha and Mordack. These two slowly became very evil also, and the world was turning more evil. The evil spirit, Shadrack, got more victims under his spell, therefore getting more wizards to join the Black Cloak Society. Shadrack was evil for a long time, he chose to join the other side when he was just a baby. But he his his darkside, and later tricked his brother. Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Other fan fiction such as the Revenge of the Black Cloak Society http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2655611/1/Revenge_Of_The_Black_Cloak_Society have included these characters as part of the society; The society has been around for a long time, and quests for power and darkness. It has claimed many lands, infesting them with darkness, and controlling them with fear. Llewdor had been one of the first lands held by the Black Cloaks. However, in recent years, the group has had many set backs, in part due to the royal family of Daventry, but in other lands, like Mordovia, and Speilburg, it was due to the efforts of one man. *Shadrack (Leader/Brother) *Dahlia (Sister) *Hagatha (Sister) *Lucreto (Brother) *Lolotte (Sister) *Malicia (Sister) *Mordack (Brother) *Manannan (Brother) *Abdul Alhazred (Brother) *Prince Cedric (Brother) *Avis (Brother) *Baba Yaga (Former Sister) In the story Shadrack is the leader of the society (both called Brother and Lord). His leaders were known as the inner circle and were separated into three levels (based on the status and power of the members). The upper level of the inner circle included Manannan, Dahlia, and Malicia. the middle level of the inner circle included Hagatha, Mordack, and Lolotte. Since they showed little magical prowess, Lucreto and Abdul Alhazred were members of one of the lowest levels of the inner circle. Baba Yaga had at one time been a member, equal with her sister Hagatha, however she dropped down in standing when she was driven from Kolyma. She was later dismissed from the Black Cloak Society when her control over the land of Spielburg was thwarted. King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tango *Shadrack (brother) *Abdul Alhazred (brother) *Shamir Shamazel The fan fiction story, King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle attempts to explain history behind Shadrack, and more about the Black Cloak Society as well. The Black Cloak Society is not a concrete thing at all. It is merely a title used by those who have turned to the darkness and know where they stand. Only recently have evil individuals started calling themselves the Black Cloak. Many have killed or brought justice to members of the Cloaked in the past, but the Royal Family of Daventry has dealt more blows to the Society than any other royal family. This likely means any person or being who is evil in the each of the games is a 'member' of the Black Cloak Society. Other Other possible members of the Black Cloak Society may include: Harlin the Malevolent, Count Dracula (his black cloak inspired his conceptual replacement Caldaur's inclusion into the society in KQ2: Romancing the Stones), Karn Megiddo and Telgrin. Behind the scenes Most fan sources refer to the organization as the Black Cloak Society, but it is officially and properly known as the Society of the Black Cloak. Category:Unofficial Category:Organizations (unofficial) Category:Fan fiction: Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Category:Black Cloak Society (unofficial)